


Under Station 13

by SephiXarados



Category: Space Station 13 (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Gen, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephiXarados/pseuds/SephiXarados





	1. Prologue

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters."

It's a familiar start of a story we all know and love, and also those of other stories based off of it. But in order to understand what makes this story different from the rest, you need to forget the idea that there was ever a conflict between humans and monsters. At least, not until farther down the road than you would expect. 

Let's instead go to... say... July 6th, 1948. This is the date where Earth gets its first contact with an alien civilization in the last few thousand years. Of course, neither race was ready to learn of this discovery. Being as clever as the government forces around the world were, they were successful in cleverly leaking, downplaying, shuffling, and muddying the discovery. This went on for a little over a full century, until the people of Earth were ready to learn of the truth.

July 6th, 2050 -- five hundred years before Under Station 13 was built (and don't worry, I'll get to that part soon) -- the United Earth government finally provides its populace with proof of two things: first, there is such thing as extraterrestrial life in the universe. And second, given how little a human or monster mind can understand one so completely foreign to its way of thinking, this life is hostile. It was no longer a story about humans and monsters. 

In this time period, Earth was also polluted and dying. Both races banded both their vast numbers and plentiful resources together in order to flee from the planet and into the cold void that is space. The larger dwarf planets are colonized, and from these, generational colony ships are launched into deep space. Research is also done into fringe physics, although most of the secrets of the Universe discovered were turned towards terraforming or defense from xenomorphs. Compared to most sentient races, humans and monsters bred like rats and the plague of new life they brought with them seems to blight out anywhere they went. 

In this new and seemingly infinite sea, religion does all but disappear, and the vast distances both races spread out to results in both seeing a return to defacto autonomous feudalism. For the next two hundred years, the forces of Earth spread across the cosmos like a wildfire, stretching farther down the Milky Way's spiraling arms with each generation of Sol races and technology.

And now was the part where both humans and monsters would see conflict. A few generations of each race warred between each other and even amongst themselves, purely for dominance while simultaneously battling other alien species for the sake of survival. Hell, most of these xenos that were encountered during this time period were wiped out entirely, planet cracking and, ironically, genocide becoming a staple of warfare for both races. There was no longer a sense of nostalgia between the two races for their original planet and the sun it spiraled around, nor of humans and monsters being peacefully united together. And when there was very little external threat? Both races turned against each other in wrath.

Nobody knows or remembers why this all happened, but it wasn't the threat of xenomorphs that shook down humanity. It was instead something that existed since time immemorial: war. The vast wormhole highways that kept both races in contact with each other were bombed on both ends. Humans and monsters were lost in the void and ravaged by hellfire, being slaughtered from all sides, from all fronts, from all faces. For many decades, technology and history are lost and bastardized in a vast anarchy. Different secs of the two races, separated by unfathomable gulfs of empty space, take different approaches to restoring order. In this time, several xenos species who were assumed extinct encroached on space previously held by humanity, even the systems closest to Sol. 

And in the fringes of inhabited spaces, it's no longer traditional government but instead megacorporations that rule. They are interplanetary nations onto themselves, ones without borders and without scruples. For two hundred years they have fought for space dollars and intellectual properties, content to let the old portals to humanity far gone lay derelict in the vacuum. 

The year is 2550. Nanotrasen Systems, or simply Nanotrasen for short, has become the largest manufacturer and employer in known space, but not by much. Their business practices and fabulous wealth have garnered both power and ire from interest groups and other corporations. This very company is, by majority, run and employed by monsters. Nine years earlier, company stocks began to fall in price and Nanotrasen began to fear their days of dominance nearing its end. 

And it would've been the company's end as well, if it were not for a discovery made in 2543 by a joint Nanotrasen-UEG mining company: Silar Group. Silar Group made a fascinating discovery in a sunless system -- massive gas giants of a strange purple vapor with untold properties. This vapor turned out to be a powerful energy source, which revitalized Nanotrasen's success through secret projects surrounding the substance. The substance was dubbed "Plasma," given its ability to easily gain incredible heat and combust. This material is only found in large amounts in asteroids in this region of space and around star system that were either dead or missing. Nanotrasen became the largest seller and researcher of the material and still holds this position in the current year of 2550.

But not all successes are without rivalries. Enter: The Syndicate. It's a vast criminal enterprise of revolutionaries, pirates, and corporate-sponsored no-goods run primarily by humans. The Syndicate is a force much feared in the region and has proved time and again too wily and resilient to be taken down. They seem unusually focused on Nanotrasen and their plasma production at a level which no one in living memory can recall seeing before. Their reasons for targeting the big NT are shrouded in both mystery and enigma, but money and spite didn't have to be ruled out as a guess. Worse still, the technology of The Syndicate are far newer and rarer than even that of Nanotrasen, who have lost many an enterprise to Syndicate machinations.

Still with me? Great! Now I can start getting to the fanfiction part!

What perspective do you prefer when you read these things? First person? Second? Third?

Eh, I'll figure something out by the time you click onto the first chapter.


	2. Mischief and Mayhem

Let's see... I could do first person perspective, but it wouldn't make a load of sense. I could do second person and get you, the listener, involved... ah, screw it! I'll just stick to third person. It's the most popular perspective when it comes to story-telling anyway.

255X

Rumors say that those who board a Nanotrasen space station never return. But our protagonist didn't have much else to escape to, since he was in fact a Syndicate agent on the run from his tyrannical human crew members. He managed to board an arrivals shuttle that would take him to Under Station 13. The problem was, as a result of being a stowaway, the protagonist had hardly anything to his name. No wallet full of space dosh, no ID, -- and even if he did, The Syndicate was considered an enemy of Nanotrasen -- not even a single memento that could signify his previous role before his escape.

Instead, all he had on him was a red jumpsuit, the apparel itself becoming the latest fashion tend on megacorporation-owned space stations regardless of color and allegiance, a backpack, and inside that backpack was a box containing the bare essentials in the event of various emergencies: a compact emergency oxygen tank, a breath mask (both used together in the event of sudden decompression), an epi-pen (to stabilize unconscious crew members in critical condition), and a flare (used during power outages as the result of electrical storms or station engineers (or lack thereof) being too incompetent to set up the power engine in a timely manner).

Soon enough, the arrivals shuttle docked with the station. The protagonist adjusted the suit sensors that were interwoven into his jumpsuit, allowing any medical staff to track both his vital signs and location on the station should something happen to him. He stepped out of the three airlocks (one of the shuttle's, the station's docking ports having two for safety and atmospheric reasons), and there he was. A Nanotrasen station, with the floors being a dull gray and the walls being an even darker gray, which contrasted the shuttle he just stepped out of, with its white hull and light blue flooring. 

At least there were several windows to look outside of, in which our protagonist did. Space was certainly dark, the only lights among the void outside the station being the stars beyond that, unlike on Sol, didn't form any specific constellations. The protagonist mentally assured himself that the Syndicate had no way of following him during his escape, before he turned around and pressed forward, down the halls to the east.

He maneuvered around the small lobby segment in the center, past the security checkpoint nearby. On the other side of the lobby wall, he turned his attention to the four vending machines. Normally these wouldn't be considered unusual in any way, but some of the products were different, such as with the Getmore Chocolate Corp machine. Monster Candy... Popato Chisps... well, okay, most of it was normal, such as the completely empty stock of ramen noodle cups, 4no raisins, and... oh! Space Twinkies! The protagonist presses the button associated with those to get himself a package of the stuff to eat later.

He put the Space Twinkies in his bag, before seeing what other oddities he could find with the other three machines. Robust Softdrinks... those were all normal. The Hot Drinks Machine... Golden Flower Tea? He didn't recall that ever being a thing, let alone the idea of him liking it or not. Finally was the cigarette machine. It had famous brands of cigarettes in it such as Uplift Smooth, Midori Tobako, and Carp Classic, and people that had a coin made out of a precious material could get a case of premium cigars! The machine even dispensed rolling paper packets in case botany grew anything tobacco locally or... well, let's just say Ambrosia plants are the closest thing to marijuana in the universe we're in. One last oddity caught the protagonist's eye when he was looking the machine over...

... Dog treats? Indeed, there were bone-shaped dog biscuits inside, given proper packaging and branding and everything. But who would want to smoke these, anyway? Our main character was in the dark, but I'm sure we all know the answer to that question.

The protagonist turned around and just continued east. He didn't get very far, however, only making it in-between the spacious primary tool storage and the station's locker room before stopping in front of an unusual sight:

A tiny, yellow flower wearing a blue wizard hat.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! And I come on behalf of the Wizard Federation!"

Normally when one hears someone mention the Space Wizard Federation, there were mixed reactions. Some would be afraid or feel respect. Others, especially monsters, would simply doubt the idea of humans being able to use magic, rationalizing it as either the work of genetic engineering or cutting edge, theatrical technology. The nay-sayers are often the ones that the Wizard Federations send their numbers after to sic them. But our main character's current thoughts on the matter? 'This must be the station's clown pretending to be a wizard. There's no such thing as a wizard monster!'

"Hmm... you're new to this station, aren'tcha?" the flower continued in his faux kindness and saccharine voice. "Golly, this is probably your first time seeing a monster in person, isn't it? Don't worry though! Little ol' me will tell you how this station works!"

The protagonist was relieved to meet someone who would prove helpful in orientating him on the new station, which should allow him to better mingle with th--

"FORTI GY AMA!"

A magical orb, more useful than your normal friendly pellet, quickly shot forth from Flowey and towards the stowaway crew member, stunning him and causing him to fall onto his back. He was temporarily unable to move, much less get up, and was at the flower's mercy. "YOU IDIOT! A brand new crew member that nobody has even met yet? Why WOULDN'T I take the opportunity to STEAL THEIR BODY!?" The flower burrowed into the hull below, before sprouting back up closer to the protagonist, a grin full of mischief and mayhem on his tiny white face. "Hehehe~! You need to--... wait, why the hell am I monologuing?" he wondered aloud, his grin disappearing. "I've already wasted enough time as it is!" After managing to defy the very trope he was just in the middle of committing, he began to show off another one of the spells he learned when he became a wizard:

"GIN'YU CAP--"

He was interrupted, suddenly finding himself uprooted from the hull and floating in the air, glowing a cyan aura. Was this... monster magic? Flowey frowned angrily before stating what would be his final words for good while in this story: "And this is why antagonists need to learn to just get to the point, kill their quarry and be done with it." Flowey let out a tiny yelp as he was flung into the locker room in the south, landing directly into one of the disposal chutes littered across the main parts of the station.

Garbage day finally came for the space wizard, and just in time, too. Otherwise, Flowey would have successfully cast a spell that would cause him to switch bodies with our protagonist, which wouldn't be good at all.

His savior finally revealed herself, a tall caprine boss monster that wore a white medical jumpsuit, a cyan lab coat, and a health scanner, a light blue lens over one of her eyes, much like a Scouter in appearance. Strangely, the goat monster was barefoot, revealing her ground tappers. The monster's identity, as well as her role aboard the station, was shown on an ID card: 'Toriel Dreemurr. Chief Medical Officer.' 

"Such a terrible creature, trying to harm an innocent new arrival..." she commented coldly, glancing in the direction of the locker room where Flowey was chucked aside. Her gaze returned to the smaller human, a smile forming on her face. "Greetings. I am Toriel, the Chief Medical Officer aboard the station. Are you hurt?"

Our protagonist would talk if he could. Even so, she had already pulled out a white, palm-sized electronic tablet from her pocket and waved it over him. She looked at the results on the cyan screen. "Ah, only minor brute damage from when you fell down." She extended her hand to the human. "Please, come with me. I shall guide you through the station and into medbay."

The protagonist took Toriel's hand, before she was lead to the east of the station. Glass airlocks opened themselves up automatically to make way for the duo, and they pass over the name of the station engraved on the floor, as though it were a not-so subtle and cheesy title drop: "Under Station 13." What they were encircling in order to get to their destination was the Command Deck, which consisted of the station's bridge, the office of the Head of Personnel (who you go to in order to receive a job change, promotion, or additional clearance where appropriate), the Captain's Quarters, and--in the very center and through a couple of doors and rooms guarded by stun turrets, the core of the Artificial Intelligence overlooking the station through the many cameras placed in every part of the station rationally possible.

They soon arrived in medbay, just on the opposite side of the hall as the bar. At the front desk was a Froggit, and there were two more behind the chemistry lab, which doubled as a walk-in pharmaceutical counter for more complex ailments such as brain damage. It was also the place medical staff could count on to provide advanced healing medicines whether they came in patch, pill, or liquid forms. 

Toriel let go of the protagonist's hand and looked down to him, a concerned look on her face. "You've been awful quiet since we first met. Are you alright?"

All things considered, he did get jumped by a space wizard and was nearly killed, or worse. But it didn't ruin his day at all. Far from it, he was glad to be off of the Syndicate station and somewhere else more hospital. And the encounter itself didn't make our protagonist any less filled with d--

"Are you by chance... mute?"

That question asked by Toriel caught him by surprise. He was hesitant on providing an honest answer, but he did nod in response.

Toriel gave an assuring smile. "Human and monster DNA is not as different as one would imagine. I know which part of the monster DNA controls the ability to speak and express oneself. By extension, I can cure you of your disability."

Was this truly the case? All of our protagonist's life, he'd have to get by with either sign language, writing, or instant messaging in order to communicate with his fellow peers. If he'd be able to speak, then that would make his life easier! And the only thing he had to do? 

"Follow me."

Toriel guided the human through the double airlocks, further back into medbay. Some of the more complex and life-saving medical equipment visible here, such as the two cryo-stasis tubes in the center. She moved him east, into a small room. There were three pieces of machinery placed against the wall: a scanner, the space inside larger enough to fit one person inside at a time, a computer monitor, and the only cloning tube inside. As one would imagine, this was where the deceased go in order to have their genetic code copied over, and then become cloned, granting the Nanotrasen employee a new lease on life. 

"We shall get to saving your genetic code later. Right now, we are going to alter it in order to cure you of your inability to speak."

Toriel guided our protagonist into the next room. There were two more pairs of scanning pods and computer terminals. But instead of them being associated with cloning tubes, behind them was a large pen of... monkeys wearing diapers. Each one of them looked docile. Almost... too docile... it seems that while the Syndicate had lab rats for their experimentation, the monsters had these.

"Step inside the scanner, please."

Our protagonist looked at the scanner before him... was this really happening? He hesitantly stepped inside, and turned around as the doors closed themselves thanks to the CMO manning the terminal next to it. She said nothing as she focused on what was on the screen. He would feel an odd warmth in hos body...

... And, suddenly, he felt something he hadn't felt before. Like something sleeping all this time was finally waking up for the first time.

Toriel opened the scanner door and looked to our protagonist. "There. You should now be able to speak. Why don't we have your first spoken word be your name?"

The human remembered that he didn't have his old ID, so he obviously needed to introduce himself to her. His voice came out, full of youth and yet a bit hoarse, the voice within him that just woke up currently groggy from its timeless slumber. And when it did, he was almost about to shed a tear from the joy he felt.

"... Frisk... my name is Frisk!"


End file.
